Special Gift
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: It's Christmas Eve! Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, and Megurine Luka go out to buy their boyfriends the perfect gifts! Miku and Luka find their gifts easily for their boyfriends, Shion Kaito and Kamui Gakupo, but Rin struggles to find something for her boyfriend, Kagamine Len. Will she be able to find him the perfect Christmas gift? Rin x Len (main), Miku x Kaito, and Luka x Gakupo!


**Title:** Special Gift  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Romance  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Sakine Meiko, Kasane Teto, Megpoid Gumi  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len (Main), Miku x Kaito, and Luka x Gakupo  
**Summary:** _It's Christmas Eve! Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, and Megurine Luka go out to buy their boyfriends the perfect gifts! Miku and Luka find their gifts easily for their boyfriends, Shion Kaito and Kamui Gakupo, but Rin struggles to find something for her boyfriend, Kagamine Len. Will she be able to find him the perfect Christmas gift? Rin x Len (main pairing), Miku x Kaito, and Luka x Gakupo!_

* * *

It was the morning of Christmas Eve. The sun was in the sky along with the clouds that brought snow. Rin Kagamine was sound asleep dreaming about spending Christmas with the love of her life, Len Kagamine, until the sun's rays made their way into her room. The sun was so bright that it's rays shined through the window and woke her up.

"Nnn.." Rin moaned as she woke up. She sat up and stretched her arms, looking out the window. "Len must've opened up the curtains." She walked over to the window and observed the people outside. They were cheerfully decorating the outside of their houses with decorations for the holidays. Rin smiled. Christmas was her favorite holiday, it made her feel all warm inside to see people so happy, enjoying the holiday as much as her.

"Oh, I should go get ready now! I don't want to keep Miku and Luka waiting. Plus, I really want to get something for Len as soon as I could!" Rin thought to herself, scurring over to her closet to pick out something nice to wear. A red dress stood out to her and she pulled it out of the closet. It was a long, red dress that went past her knees and the edges were a snowy white. She also had a soft green scarf to go with the dress and matching green gloves and a green hat. "Perfect!" She thought, smiling. She quickly ran into the bathroom to get ready.

Since it was Christmas Eve, Rin wanted to get Len a present for Christmas. Miku also wanted to get Kaito a present and Luka wanted to do the same with Gakupo, so the three of them decided to plan to go to the mall together to each get their special ones presents for Christmas. However, Miku and Luka had an idea as to what to get for their special ones, but Rin had no clue what to get Len. She would've asked him what he wanted the most, but then it would've been obvious to him that she was going to get him something. Rin figured that something would just catch her eye as she browsed through the mall with her friends, but she was worried that she wouldn't find anything for him. She would feel so horrible if she didn't get him something for Christmas, especially since they've been together for over a year.

Rin sighed as she walked out of the bathroom, all ready to go. "What if I really can't find him something for Christmas...?" She thought to herself.

"Rin, are you ready yet? We're leaving now!" Miku called out to Rin from the front door.

"Yes, I'll be right there!" Rin replied. She ran over to her dresser to grab her special necklace that her mother had gotten her for her birthday and put it on carefully. Then she quickly put on her black shoes that matched with her outfit and she ran out of her room to leave with Miku and Luka.

"Now that we're all ready, lets go get some presents, shall we?" Miku cheered, running out the door first.

Luka sighed. "Wait up, Miku! We're all going together!" She quickly ran after her.

"Ah! Don't leave me behind!" Rin cried, running after the two of them.

When they arrived at the mall, they were practically squished, seeing how it was very crowded since it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was walking around, browsing items to try and find the perfect one to buy. It seemed like everyone here was looking to get something for someone that was special to them, and they had to get the perfect gift.

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" Rin asked. Since she didn't have any ideas as to what to get for Len, she didn't know what store to look in first.

"Hmm...well I guess we could look in a clothing store first." Miku suggested. "I need to find a new scarf for Kaito, one that he'll absolutely love."

"Yeah, a clothing store could work. Whenever I'm with Gakupo, he complains that it's too cold outside, so I was going to get him a nice, warm sweater." Luka explained.

Rin sighed. "At least you know what you're going to get for Kaito and Gakupo. I have no idea what to get for Len!"

"Well once we get our presents, then we could help you find one for Len!" Luka suggested.

"Yeah, don't worry, Rinny. You'll definitely get something for Len, and he's definitely going to love it!" Miku chirped, hugging Rin tightly.

"Thank you for your help, you guys!" Rin smiled, hugging Miku back. Luka joined in the hug as well.

"Your welcome!" Miku and Luka said simultainiously.

"Now lets go~!" Rin squealed, grabbing Miku's right hand and Luka's left hand and together, they ran to look for a clothing store.

As they were on their way to a clothing store, Rin kept a sharp eye out to see if something would catch her eye that she could get for Len. Unfortunately, she didn't find anything that she thought Len would've liked.

When they arrived at the store, Miku and Luka rushed to different sides of the store, while Rin sat in the corner, looking out the window as she saw other people walking around with smiles on their faces. She noticed that most of them were holding bags, which meant that they had already found a present for that certain someone that was special to them. Rin sighed, trying to think of something to get for Len. She's been with Len for over a year now and she couldn't think of anything to get for him for Christmas. She felt so horrible. Then, she started thinking about things that he loved. Bananas, the color yellow, music...

Suddenly, Rin got the perfect idea, and she searched around the store for her two friends.

First she found Miku, who was looking at a long, blue scarf with white snowflakes decorating it. When Miku saw Rin, she turned around with a smile. "Rin, do you think Kaito would like this?" She asked, holding up the scarf to show Rin.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd love it!" Rin chirped. "Miku, I think I know what I could get for Len! Is there any music stores around here?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure there is, I think there's one called Magic Melody right around here." Miku replied.

"We have to hurry and go there so I could get something for Len!" Rin exclaimed.

"Calm down, we'll leave as soon as I pay for Kaito's scarf and Luka finds something for Gakupo." Miku explained, trying to keep her blonde friend calm.

"Okay. I'll go and find Luka!" Rin said, running in search of Luka before Miku could respond.

Rin was running so fast that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she crashed into someone without even realizing until she hit the ground. It turns out that the person she crashed into was that someone that she was looking for.

"Oh, I'm so sor- Luka! It's you!" Rin exclaimed, helping Luka up, for she fell down as well.

"Yeah, what are you so frantic about?" Luka asked, regaining her balance.

"I think I have an idea as to what I could get Len! We have to hurry to the music store! Miku said it's called Magic Melody and it's right around here!" Rin exclaimed, jumping up and down, her bow bouncing like bunny ears.

"Okay okay, calm down. We could leave as soon as I pay for this sweater. Do you think Gakupo will like it?" Luka asked, holding up the sweater so Rin could see it better. It was a big, dark purple sweater.

"Yeah, it looks really soft! I'm sure Gakupo will love it." Rin smiled.

"Thanks! You could come with me to pay for it." Luka suggested, figuring she'd be better off waiting with her instead of running out of the store on her own. She figured Rin would've ran out of the store and off to Magic Melody on her own to get Len something. Although, she could imagine Rin getting lost in the mall, especially since it's so crowded, and she knew it wouldn't end well.

"Okay! Miku's paying for Kaito's scarf now too so she should be over there as well!" Rin explained.

"Okay." Luka said.

Together, the two of them walked over to the cashier, and sure enough, Miku was in front of them, paying for Kaito's scarf. When Miku finished and Luka went to pay for Gakupo's sweater, Rin thought about all the things that she could get for Len. She thought about getting him a necklace, but then she remembered Len was a boy and he'd probably feel embarrased wearing a necklace. She tried thinking of other things, but before she could, Luka was already finished paying for the sweater.

"All set! Now lets hurry to Magic Melody. We have to get home soon so we could quickly wrap our presents and celebrate with everyone else." Luka explained.

"Okay!" Rin and Miku said simultainiously.

The three of them quickly ran out of the store and searched for Magic Melody. Like Miku said, it was around where the last store was, and they got there in less than 5 minutes. The three of them searched the store.

At first, they thought it would be hopeless to find him something, until Rin found something that caught her eye. It was a violin case. A golden violin case decorated with music notes. As soon as Rin's eyes landed on it, she knew it would be the perfect gift for Len, since she knew Len loved to play the violin.

"Miku! Luka! I found something for Len!" Rin called out excitedly to her two friends.

When Miku and Luka saw the violin case, their eyes went wide.

"Rin, this is perfect!" Miku chirped.

"You have to get this for Len, he'll love it!" Luka exclaimed.

"I know, I am going to get it!" Rin cheered.

She carefully picked up the violin case and walked over to the cashier, carefully giving it to him.

"Okay, that'll be $427." The cashier said.

Rin's eyes went wide, she didn't realize it was that expensive. She frowned as pulled out the money from her wallet, already knowing she didn't have enough. "A-All I have is $130.." She said quietly.

"Then I'm afraid you can't buy it." The cashier said sadly.

Rin looked down, ready to cry. Then, the cashier noticed Rin's necklace.

"However..." Rin quickly looked up. "I'll let you buy it, for that necklace that you have there." He explained.

Rin put her hand on her necklace. She really didn't want to give up the necklace, it was her favorite one that she wore every day. It was one of the best presents she'd ever gotten for her birthday. However, she really wanted to get Len the perfect present, and she knew that the golden violin case was that present. She reluctantly took off the necklace and handed it to the cashier.

"W-Wait, you don't have to do that! I have an extra $200 that you could use!" Miku suggested.

"I have an extra $100 you could use too! You don't have to give up your necklace, Rin." Luka said. They both knew how much that necklace meant to Rin.

Rin shook her head. "It's okay, save your money, I don't mind. I want to get this gift for Len myself." She said, smiling sadly.

The cashier handed Rin the violin case and wished them a Merry Christmas, the three of them doing the same, and they left the mall as soon as they could.

When they arrived home, they quickly went to their own room so they could wrap their presents and hide them underneath their beds. They didn't want anyone to see their gifts, since it was a surprise. After the three of them finished, they walked out into the living room to see everyone preparing to celebrate. Teto and Gumi were in the kitchen making Christmas cookies, Meiko was standing on a ladder to put a Christmas CD in the radio and set the settings correctly, and Len, Kaito, and Gakupo were setting up the Twister mat so everyone could play. Every Christmas, they would celebrate by listening to Christmas music while eating Christmas cookies and playing Twister. Then they'd do a little Christmas Karaoke before going off to bed.

"There you three are!" Meiko said, sliding down the ladder as she finished setting the radio up. "We were wondering when you'd get back. Now get ready because Twister is about to start~!" She cheered, grabbing her sake bottle from the table nearby. She had to set it down so she could fix the radio, but since she finished, she was ready to start drinking.

"So how are we gunna do this?" Len asked. "Are we going to start with 4 people first and then have the next 4 play afterwards?"

"Okay, that works!" Kaito cheered.

"But there's going to be 1 person that doesn't get to play, since there's 9 of us." Gakupo pointed out.

"Fine, then I'll be in charge of the board!" Meiko said, raising her arm that held the sake bottle. "First round will be Miku, Rin, Len, and Kaito. Luka and Gakupo, you two go see how Teto and Gumi are doing so they don't burn the house down like they almost did last year." She explained.

"It's not our fault the cookies got on fire last year! The box didn't say how high to put the temperature!" Gumi cried.

"Why would you put it up to 500 though?" Meiko asked.

"We thought it would make them cook faster..." Teto said quietly.

Meiko sighed. "Let the fun begin!" She cheered.

After everyone finished playing Twister, singing Christmas songs, and eating Christmas cookies, they all decided it was best to go to bed. It was already midnight and they were all excited for what the morning would bring. Everyone had the perfect gift to give to their special ones and they were so excited to give it to them and see their reactions. After cleaning up, they all headed off to their own rooms, easily falling asleep since they were tired from celebrating.

The next morning, everyone rushed to the living room with their presents and sat around the Christmas Tree, forming a circle. Rin sat next to Len, Len sat next to Kaito, Kaito sat next to Miku, Miku sat next to Luka, Luka sat next to Gakupo, Gakupo sat next to Gumi, Gumi sat next to Teto, and Teto sat next to Meiko, who was sitting next to Rin. When everyone was seated and all ready, they started giving out their presents.

Rin held out her present to Len while Len held his out to Rin, both of them smiling excitedly.

"I really hope you like your present, Len." Rin said, blushing.

"I hope you like yours too, Rin." Len smiled at her reaction and she didn't even open her present yet. "Want to open them together?"

"Sure!" Rin chirped.

Together, the twins opened their presents at the same time. Rin's eyes went wide as she held the present in her hand. It was a beautiful orange necklace case with a g-clef on the top and the sides were decorated with music notes and diamonds. Rin felt tears come to her eyes in happiness. However, she then realized she only had one necklace. And she sold that necklace to get Len his gift.

"L-Len...This is so beautiful!" Rin cried happily. "B-But...I had to sell my necklace to get you your gift..." She looked to the side sadly.

"Rin...I love your gift as well, I actually remember seeing this Violin case at Magic Melody and I was going to get it myself, but now it looks like I don't have to! Well, because you got it for me, and...I sold my Violin to get you the necklace case..." Len explained, scratching the back of his head.

The twins looked at each other and laughed. They sold their most precious things to get the most wonderful gift for each other. Even though they wouldn't be able to use it, they'd still treasure it forever.

"Rin, I love you so much." Len smiled, wrapping his arms around Rin.

"I love you too, Len." Rin smiled back, wrapping her arms around Len as well.

Together, they leaned in for a kiss. They heard everyone around them whistling and laughing, and they quickly pulled away, crimson red decorating their faces. Then, they looked at each other and laughed.

Even though they couldn't use their Christmas gifts for anything, it was the best gift either of them has ever gotten.

* * *

_**I wrote this story last year for Christmas, and I decided to upload it on here for you guys! I plan on writing another Christmas story this year, but I don't know if it's going to be a Vocaloid story. Maybe I'll make it Pandora Hearts or Blue Exorcist, who knows~ But I hope you guys liked this one~! :3**_


End file.
